


Art Class Escapade

by foolingfood (orphan_account)



Series: Tumblr Prompts (One Direction) [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-22 17:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3737782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/foolingfood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: “We’re in the same art class and I’m awesome, but you’re not and you’re failing and you need help so I guess I’ll tutor you” au</p><p>"Here's my number." Harry says as he takes a tiny paintbrush and dips it in black, painting his number onto the back of Niall's hand. "Call me when you want to work on a painting."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art Class Escapade

"Bloody hell, mate, you're good."

Harry looked up only to see a small blond standing beside him.

"Thanks." he mumbled out.

There's silence for a few minutes as Harry continues painting, the strange blond breathing a bit heavily _right_ behind him.

"Can you not?" Harry sighed.

"Oh, sorry mate." the boy murmured. "What's it s'posed to be? Can't say I have much of an eye for art, but I like it."

"It, uh, a boat in the ocean. See?" Harry explained as he gestured to some waves and a small fishing boat floundering about in the middle of it all.

"'S bloody gorgeous. Wish I had skills like that. Absolutely failing this class."

"Yeah?" Harry asks as he turns on his stool. "It's not too hard to learn. Are you taking this as an elective?"

"'S hard for me. I'm too dumb to be majoring or minoring in something like this, so yeah, it's an elective. You?"

"It's my minor. I've always liked art, you know? Been painting since I was seven."

"That's cool. 'M Niall Horan." the boy said, holding his right hand out for Harry to shake.

"Harry. Harry Styles." Harry replied.

"Nice to meet you."

"Listen," Harry starts, and he knows that he's going to regret this, "I can tutor you? Help you finish some of your projects, if you'd like?"

"Really?" Niall asks, surprised. "Yeah, that'd be amazing, mate!"

"Here's my number." Harry says as he takes a tiny paintbrush and dips it in black, painting his number onto the back of Niall's hand. "Call me when you want to work on a painting."

Niall looks at his hand in shock, and Harry smirks before turning back to his painting.

(x)

Two days later, Harry's phone rings with an unknown number, but Harry already knows who it is.

It's not like he has people always calling. He's lucky if he gets one phone call a week from his mother or sister.

"Niall, so good of you to call." he chirps.

"Hello, Harry." Niall replies shakily.

"So, have any artwork you need finishing?" Harry asks.

"Well, um, yes?" Niall squeaks.

"Yes or no? You don't sound too sure."

He smirks as he says it. He doesn't know why this all of a sudden shyness by Niall is making him more confident, but he likes it.

"Yes. Sorry, I do have some art stuff I need help finishing, so I was hoping you had some time to work on it all at my dorm."

"Sure. I've finished for the day, so I'll be right over. Your house and number, please? Just text me those details."

"Okay. Bye, Harry. See you in a bit."

As it turns out, when Harry receives the text containing Niall's house and dorm number, he's in the same house as him, but a different floor. He wonders why he's never seen Niall before, but quickly brushes away the thought as he climbs the stairs to Niall's floor.

He knocks on Dorm 337's door, and Niall's opens seconds later, hair disheveled and tooth brush in his mouth.

"Hi?" Harry mumbles when he sees the boy.

Niall blushes before answering.

"Hi, sorry, come in and you can sit down for a minute. I'll be ready in a sec. And, don't mind Josh, my roommate's things. He leaves them everywhere, so I tossed all his stuff on his side because I always keep my side neat." Niall rambled.

"Niall, it's fine." Harry cuts him off, and Niall blushed again, tooth brush still in his hand and a bit of white foam around his mouth.

"Okay." he mumbled.

Niall disappeared into the dorm's bathroom, and Harry started looking around. Niall was right. One side of the room was immaculately clean and organized, and the other half was disgusting. He felt sorry for poor Niall who had to deal with such a dirty roommate. He grimaced as he passed an empty pizza box and the unmade bed belonging to 'Josh', Niall's roommate.

"Okay," Niall said as he walked into the room again, "this is the painting I was wanting to finish up."

When he unveils the painting, Harry smiles. It's a simple landscape and it's nice, but it's lacking the life it really needs to make it perfect.

"It's terrible, isn't it." Niall panics. "God, I knew I shouldn't have said anything to you in art class, and never asked you to come over here because this is fucking terrible and you hate it, don't you."

"Niall, it's not bad at all. I mean, it could use some brighter colours to make it pop, but other than that, I'm surprised. You made out like your skills were terrible and you couldn't even draw. This is really beautiful." Harry reassured him.

Niall's eyes were blue with a familiar sheen of tears almost ready to fall.

"Hey, you aright?" Harry asked, heart reaching out for this boy who was close to tears.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Niall mumbled, trying to sound normal as he brushed away the tears.

"You know, it's okay to cry. I'm not going to judge you." Harry murmurs, grabbing Niall's arm.

"I'm fine." Niall bristles. "Now, what were you saying about brighter colours?"

(x)

It's not the last time Niall calls him. In the space of three weeks, Harry's been called over to Dorm 337 at least eight times.

"I got an A." Niall says when Harry sees him next. The tenth time of him visiting Niall's dorm.

"Really? I'm proud of you!" Harry hugs the smaller boy.

"It's all thanks to you, Harry."

"No, you had the talent already. I just helped you find it deep inside you." Harry murmurs as he hugs Niall tighter.

"How am I ever going to thank you?" Niall asks quietly.

"You could let me take you on a date?" Harry replies and Niall freezes.

"Really?"

"Really."

"You want to go out on a date? With me?"

"With you." Harry echoes.

And if Harry kisses him right then for being cute, then no one else has to know.


End file.
